


The One Where Betty and Ned... You Know

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Friends [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Friends AU, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Betty keeps laughing when things get intimate between her and Ned. Peter finds a family friend who is older attractive.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711582
Kudos: 17





	The One Where Betty and Ned... You Know

Harry was excited to give Harley the present. He bought new leather chairs and television for the living room now that he got the company from his father. Harley seemed excited to see them. They both sat in the chairs immediately turning on the television to watch reruns of Friends. The others came over. Peter seemed to roll his eyes as they talked about the chairs. Peter seemed more focused on his first job. 

“You can still drive me, Betty?” Peter asked. MJ had said she would loan her car for Peter and Betty to get there.

“I can’t. Ned and I are going out,” Betty said. Ned smiled as he held her close. Peter looked at her upset.

“You know I can’t drive,” Peter said.

“I’ll drive you pipsqueak,” MJ said. 

“Thank you MJ,” Peter said.

~

Peter could not believe it when he got the job to help with an old friend of the family’s entertainment system. Being self-employed was nice and now that Ned and Betty were dating he had more time to himself as he saw neither as much as he had. Though this was just their first date. Peter rang the bell to the house as a man opened the door. Peter looked at him shocked. He remembered seeing Wade forever ago. He just didn’t expect that he was attractive. His memory didn’t remind him about this. Wade smiled. 

“Hey Peter. May said you would be here to help with the television set. I tried to hook it up but it isn’t easy,” Wade said. MJ followed with some of Peter’s tools. 

“You need these, Pete?” she asked.

“Yeah set them in the living room,” Peter said.

“Girlfriend?” Wade asked as MJ disappeared into the room.

“No, that is my friend,” Peter said.

“Well I’m shocked. Such a handsome fella like you,” Wade said. Peter blushed as he entered the house as well. As Peter worked, Wade watched. Whenever MJ walked out, Wade would start flirting. When he left to take a phone call MJ decided to bring it up.

“He is crushing on you man,” she said. 

“He does not. He is just like that,” she said. 

“Oh so your family friend flirts with all the young men you know,” MJ said. 

“He is like that, now I need to focus,” Peter said. Peter completed the work and told Wade that he would be over later that week to check back and make sure everything was working. MJ and Peter left-back for the city.

“You going to see him,” MJ said.

“Just a follow-up, MJ.”

~

Betty and Ned had a great first date as they entered Betty and Peter’s apartment. They started to kiss as Ned’s hand went down Betty’s back towards her behind. Betty started to laugh nervously. Ned looked at her confused.

“I’m just nervous about us crossing that line Ned,” she said.

“I know this is a big step for us but it is not a “ha-ha” moment,” He said. She nodded as they kissed again but the laugh came again. “Maybe I should just go for the night.” Ned began to leave.

“Oh, come on! Would you just grab my ass!” Betty said.

~

Harry and Harley had not moved an inch since they had got the new recliners. They had it set up so that the food was sent to Peter and Betty’s so that they don’t have to get up. Ned comes in with their food.

“Have you guys got up once?” Ned asked.

“Why should we when we can enjoy the comforts of watching TV?” Harley asked. Ned rolled his eyes as he turned to them. 

“How was the date?” Harry asked.

“Actually it was great until we got back to Betty’s,” Ned said.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“She started laughing as I was kissing her,” Ned said. 

“I actually had that happen in college once. Though that could have been because of my hairstyle at the time,” Harley said. “Just try it again. Betty is insane about you and you are insane about Betty.”

“Alright I’ll ask her out again,” Ned said as the other two turned and cheered at the TV. 

~

Peter arrived for the double-check with Wade about his job the day before. He had taken a cab since he shouldn’t need anything. Peter knocked smiling as Wade opened the door. 

“Petey-Pie, it had been a while,” Wade said. Wade let him in as Peter checked all the connections.

“Would you like a drink?” Wade asked. Peter smiled.

“Some water would be nice,” Peter said. Wade came back with the water as Peter took a small break.

“You have grown a lot since I saw you last,” Wade said. Peter looked at him with a smile.

“That happens. You haven’t changed a bit,” Peter said. Wade nodded as the two men talked about their lives for a bit. Wade moved closer to Peter all of a sudden and smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. Peter moved closer bring their lips together as he kissed him. The kiss last for a while as the two stayed together. Wade pulled away first.

“Will you like to grab dinner sometime?” Wade asked. Peter nodded as he pulled Wade back into his lips. Peter remembered that moment as he told it to Betty later.

“So you kissed Wade Wilson who is two times your age?” Betty asked. Peter nodded. “Don’t let Ned know. He already overprotective of you enough.” 

“He will probably find out if I don’t with how close you guys are getting,” Peter said. 

“We were making out and it was getting serious and I laughed,” Betty told her. “I don’t think closeness is happening Pete.” 

“Maybe it was the fact that you two are so used to each other,” Peter said. “Like you both were friends and now you are supposed to forget that and just date each other.”

“I wish it was easy,” Betty said. Peter smiled. 

“Ned is like a brother to me. We grew up together. So when I say he is head over hills for you, I mean it because I have never seen Ned look at a girl like he looks at you,” Peter got up. “Now I would ask MJ for advice on my clothes for tonight but she has met Wade and I don’t want the judgment from her.” Betty smiled as the two friends helped each other find their outfits for the night. 

~

As Peter and Betty got finished getting ready. Ned show up and smiled. Peter looked him up and down. 

“Betty is going to have trouble keeping her hands off you,” Peter said. Ned smiled at his friend.

“You look nice yourself. Who is the lucky person?” Ned asked.

“An old family friend. He asked me out recently,” Peter said.

“Wade Wilson asked you out,” Ned said. 

“Yes,” Peter said. Ned looked at him like he is crazy. 

“You meet him before,” Betty said.

“The man is twice your age,” Ned said.

“I’m an adult,” Peter pointed out. 

“Are you sure about that?” Ned asked. The doorbell rang, Peter smiled as he got it to see Wade. He handed him a rose as Peter smiled.

“This is lovely,” Peter said as he went to get a vase. Wade nodded at Ned as Betty came out and took a double-take at Wade.

“Hi, I’m Betty, Peter’s roommate.” Betty held out her hand and Wade shook it. 

“Wade Wilson.” Peter came back grabbing his jacket. He waved by to the others has they headed out. 

~

Dinner with Wade made Peter realize just how much of older Wade was. He really liked him but they ran in different circles and Wade was dealing with other issues then Peter. Peter brought that up as the date went on. 

“You really think we can’t be together,” Wade said. Peter looked down at his food.

“Not to be rude but you are a lot older than me,” Peter said. Wade seemed to understand what Peter was saying. He remembered meeting the boy as a teen. Peter and Wade finished dinner and headed back to Peter’s place. They walked back to his place as Peter talked about his job and what he was working on. They got back to Peter’s. Peter looked at Wade with a smile. 

“It was good to see you again,” Peter said. Wade moved closer to Peter and Peter on instinct kissed Wade. Wade pulled Peter closer as they continued to kiss. Peter pulled away.

“We shouldn’t,” Peter said. Wade nodded before moving back to kiss Peter again.

“Maybe we should,” Wade said. “We can take it slow, Pete.” 

“I would like that,” Peter said. They kiss again. 

~

Ned and Betty did not have a great beginning to their date. Ned was having to go into work after stopping by Betty’s and Peter’s. His job needed him to finish some papers before the next day. He knew that they missed their dinner reservations so he came up with another idea. Betty arrived to see a picnic in the office which Ned worked at. Betty smiled as she kissed Ned. 

“This is perfect,” Betty said. 

“I know we missed dinner,” Ned said. “So I was hoping this would help make up for it.” 

“Ned as long as we are together than it will be great,” Betty said. 

“I love you,” Betty said. Ned pulled her close. They eventually sat down for their dinner date. After they finished their meal. They started making out and Betty didn’t start laughing when things felt like they were moving forward. The two smiled at each other as things became heated between the two. Ned and Betty woke up to one of Ned’s co-workers knocking on his door. Ned and Betty got up and Betty left Ned so he could start getting to work. 

~

Harley and Harry were watching the tv show and joking about the two characters who wouldn’t get up even with a fire alarm go off. 

“Idiots,” Harry said. Harley nodded as the fire alarm started to go off.

“Should we?” Harry asked. Harley thought about it for a second before he left Harry who decided to stay.

~

Peter entered the cafe to met May. She was smiling as she saw the smile her nephew had on his face. 

“What’s got you in a good mood?” She asked.

“I went on a date and it went okay,” Peter said. 

“Will I being meeting him or her soon?” she asked. 

“I want to make sure it works out first,” Peter said. “He is someone that I kinda hope it works out with.”

“I’m glad, baby boy,” May said. “Tony called me asking about you and wanting to know if you would be at the party.” 

“I don’t know,” Peter said.

“You know he thinks of you as a son. I know you had a fight,” May said.

“I know,” Peter said. “But he was the one who wouldn’t let me chose my fate.”

“He still cares for you,” May said. “Which is why you should go to that party.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Peter said.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” a voice said. Peter turned to see Tony who sat down in the other seat. Peter looked at Tony and nodded.

“Long time no see,” Peter said. “How is the company?”

“Great, I still got a spot if this new job isn’t working out,” Tony said.

“I like my job,” Peter said. Tony nodded. 

“Well, the offer still stands if you ever change your mind,” Tony said. 

“Tony, I know we had our differences, but I want to apologize for kicking you completely from my life,” Peter said. 

“Oh don’t worry too much,” May said. “I kept him up to date on everything.” 

“Thanks, May,” Peter said. “Look I know I probably have better opportunity at SI but I just couldn’t do a job that was just given to me.” 

“Well, I can always hand your resume into HR and see what they think about you,” Tony said. 

“I might do that,” Peter said with a smile. Maybe it was his time to return to SI once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see a specific episode, comment below.
> 
> We will return with more FRIENDS (Peter and friends addition)


End file.
